


求求你不要再做饭了

by yumibingzi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumibingzi/pseuds/yumibingzi
Summary: 十分轻松的日常小甜饼





	求求你不要再做饭了

秋天的傍晚，天气微凉，才五点多天色就暗了下来，路灯还没有亮，路边小商铺五颜六色的招牌点亮了街道。现在正是上下班高峰期，路上好多西装革履的社畜们提着公文包，低着头行色匆匆地走着。

白羽瞳也不例外，他刚结束了警局举行的为期三天的外地参观交流活动。一路上经历了各种交通工具，最后看着拥堵的街道放弃了打车的想法，决定步行回家。

想着在家独自一人呆了三天的小猫咪，他禁不住嘴角上扬。

今天中午给他打电话时，那人非常委屈的抱怨着不想再吃外卖，但是又不会做饭。白羽瞳想象着他悲惨的表情，觉得心疼又好笑，心中暗下决心，一定要教会他的小猫咪做饭。

想着想着就走到了家门口，白羽瞳按了门铃，想让展耀来开门，给他个惊喜。

过了一会儿里面一直没动静，白羽瞳有点纳闷，自己一下飞机就告诉他了，这猫儿不在家里等着自己，跑出去干嘛了。

无奈只好用钥匙打开门，进门之后开了灯，白羽瞳才发现家里一片狼藉。

拖地用的水桶和拖把放在卧室的门口，边上一大滩水，一看就是不小心把水桶弄倒又扶起来了。更严重的是厨房，虽然看不到里面，但是空气中浓烈的糊味和锅铲碰撞的声音似乎说明了里面正在研发着某种黑暗料理。

“猫儿……我回来了”白羽瞳试探着问道。

厨房传出展耀欢快的声音：“呀，你回来了啊，再等等，马上就好！”

这一瞬间白羽瞳的表情可以说是十分精彩了。他赶紧换了鞋，把行李丢在一旁，快步走进了厨房，然后发出了感叹。

“天哪……”

只见厨房里就像被洗劫了一样，锅碗瓢盆似乎都被折腾了个遍，原本整整齐齐放在橱柜里的各种锅炒锅都被翻出来了摆在台子上，碗架上的碗似乎都被审阅了一番，乱七八糟的堆在上面。洗菜池就更不用说了，连带着厚厚一层果实的土豆皮随处可见，好几片葱叶被残忍的扯下来，只剩下案板上白白的一小截葱，白色的白菜帮子铺满了一层，同样只有案板上绿色的叶子被当做真正的白菜保留了下来。盐罐和糖罐被打开着，估计是被好好品尝来加以区分了，其他的区别明显的调味品虽然躲过一劫，但是统统被拿出来摆在台子上了。

整个厨房的地面花花绿绿的，西红柿的红，白菜的绿，土豆的黄，应有尽有。

再看那个在灶台上忙碌的人。展耀带齐了装备，口罩，护目镜把整张脸捂得严严实实，洗衣服用的橡胶手套裹住家居服遮不住的地方，他甚至还带了一个小围巾……

展耀看了他一眼，说：“你别进来，我马上就好。”然后把锅里的菜往一个超级大的碗里盛。

“你在干……”白羽瞳声音有些颤抖。

展耀打断他，带着笑意说：“电饭锅里有粥，你去盛一下。”说着，盛好了菜，把锅放在了池子里，端着菜去了餐厅。

白羽瞳看了一眼锅，有些心疼，这锅怕是要不得了，上面粘满了各种糊了的菜叶。

“快去盛粥呀，可以开饭啦。”客厅里的人摘了口罩，冲厨房喊着。

白羽瞳没办法，不能打消他的积极性，况且他自己也有点饿了，菜没法吃不要紧，喝粥也能饱。

但是，当他打开电饭锅，看见里面的米粒和水后，终于爆发了。

“展耀！”一声喊出来，白羽瞳觉得不好，控制了一下语气又说：“你过来一下。”

“怎么了。”摘下口罩和护目镜的展耀露出了白白净净的小脸蛋。一双眼睛又大又亮，充满了疑惑。

“亲爱的，很高兴看到你做饭。”白羽瞳顿了顿，“但是，这个锅不是只要插了电就会自己煮的。你要按这个开关知道吗。”说着给他做了个示范。

白羽瞳的语气就像在教幼儿园小朋友。

“……哦”展耀低着头，乖乖地看着他的动作。

白羽瞳走到水池边，指着锅里的菜叶子说：“知道为什么会粘上去吗。”

“油倒少了。”

“嗯，还不错，下回能不能不用香油炒菜了啊，展大博士。”

“这个油香嘛……”展耀扁了扁嘴。

白羽瞳接着又从橱柜里找出一个削皮刀，举着他对展耀说：“还有这个土豆，你知不知道有一种叫削皮刀的东西。”

“哦……”

“白菜帮子也能吃。”

“……”

“绿色的葱叶也能吃。”

“……”

“不要直接把西红柿扔进锅里。”

“……”

白羽瞳越说越无奈，低着头一手指着卧室门口的那一滩水，一手掐着鼻梁说：“还有那，……哎，算了，一会儿我收拾吧。”

“那我……”

“你别管了，把这交给我，你去看会儿电视，昂，歇着吧，一会儿就吃饭。”白羽瞳摸了摸他的头。把他推出厨房。

展耀被说的感觉自己很没面子，看着自己唯一的成品摆在桌子上还没有品尝，就拉着白羽瞳要往餐厅走。

这一拉不要紧，白羽瞳一低头就看见拉着自己的那只猫爪子上红红的一道口子。

一把抓住他的手，皱着眉问：“怎么回事？”

展耀往回缩胳膊，却被紧紧地抓住，浑身不自在的说：“被刀切了。”

“哪个刀？”

看白羽瞳一脸严肃的问自己，展耀低着头指了指台子上的那把刀。

“那是切肉的刀啊！赶紧过来消毒！”

说完就拉着他进了卧室，也不顾拖鞋上踩的一堆菜叶子被带的到处都是。

“哎！”白羽瞳止不住的叹气。

展博士十指不沾阳春水，这一双小嫩手也就写写字，拿拿粉笔啥的，红红的刀口很醒目，看着就让人心疼。

没办法，都是自己惯的，白羽瞳安慰自己。

上好药，简单包扎了一下。展耀看着指头上带着蝴蝶结的纱布，感受到了来自那个刚才还气势汹汹的人的爱意，很满意的点了点头，用另一只手拉住白羽瞳，有些羞涩地讨好他说：“吃饭去吧，尝尝我做的菜。”

白羽瞳是心里一百个不愿意，没办法，面对笑着的小猫咪，他没办法说不。

拿起筷子夹起一片菜叶，压制住满心的抗拒，面色如常的吃了下去。

“怎么样。”展耀睁大眼睛试探着问。

“……”

“怎么样啊到底”

“求求你……不要再做饭了啊！”白羽瞳终于说出了藏在心底的话。


End file.
